Tips Hidup
by njuuuu
Summary: Berikut beberapa tips dalam hidup yang bisa kalian aplikasikan dalam dunia nyata./CHAP 1: TIPS MENGATASI MALU SAAT JATUH./Chaptered/Applied warning inside/RnR?


**Tips Hidup**

 **KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning: All characters dinistakan lahir batin, luar dalem, atas bawah, kiri kanan. Plis, maafin saya. Typos merajalela. Jayus. Garing kayak paket ayam kriuk-kriuk di MajiBa. Author otaknya bengkok.**

 **Why so serious?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIPS MENGATASI MALU SAAT JATUH.**

Jatuh. Satu kata yang memiliki efek jera bagi yang mengalami. Baik itu yang rasanya menyenangkan seperti **jatuh cinta** atau menyedihkan dengan kata lain jatuh dalam artian sebenarnya.

Tapi, di sini bukanlah jatuh cinta yang akan kita bicarakan. Sebentar, mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa jatuh cinta memberi efek yang sebegitu pahit terdengar? Karena bagi makhluk seperti saya, jatuh cinta justru menyakitkan.

 _Haiishishsishsishsis._

Oke, balik ke topik awal, kita di sini akan membahas tentang jatuh-jatuh yang lain.

Ya, jatuh yang menyebabkan luka fisik dan batin selama beberapa hari.

Tentu, jatuh memang lebih memalukan ketimbang menyakitkan. Maka, untuk menghilangkan kemaluan― _err_ , maksudnya rasa malu dari jatuh, silahkan simak beberapa tips sederhana di bawah ini.

.

.

.

Ini cuma hari-hari biasa di mana Kagami pulang pergi ke kantornya naik sepeda ontelnya yang dibeli pas Soekarno masih jadi balita. Sayang, matanya nggak sempet nangkep sosok anak kecil yang lewat dan tiba-tiba aja―

 _CKIIIIT!_

Kagami sukses nyungsep di jalan dengan gaya yang oh-sangat-tidak-elit.

"Aw. Aw. Aw. Aw. Aw. Aw. Aw. Aw. Aw," dia meringis penuh derita sambil mijitin pantatnya yang nyium aspal duluan dan sesekali ngusep bibirnya yang perih gara-gara disosor stang sepeda.

Nggak lama, anak kecil tadi dengan wajah tablo dan matanya seakan minta dijejelin rantai sepeda jongkok di samping Kagami, "Om, om nggak apa-apa, kan?"

UDELMUSEGIENAM.

Emang dia kira _threesome_ -an bareng aspal sama sepeda nggak bikin pantatnya ngilu sama bibirnya bengkak apa? Kagami nggak maksud ambigu, sih.

Tapi, karena kepalang malu, apalagi banyak yang udah was-wes-wos ngikik di pinggir jalan, akhirnya Kagami mengeluarkan jurus rahasia dengan berniat menjatuhkan harga dirinya yang udah raib ditelen bumi.

Tanpa ngejawab pertanyaan si bocah kampret, Kagami berdiri secepat kilat dan mulai naik sepeda. Goesan pertama sampai kedua lancar, tapi pas yang ketiga―

 _GUBRAK_.

"Waaah!"

Terus, Kagami naik sepeda lagi sampai empat meter di depannya, lalu―

 _GEDEBUK_.

"Wiiih!"

 _BUKK._

"Woooooh!"

"Kuroko, kamu nggak apa-apa, kan? Nggak ditabrak om-om itu?"

 _BUAGH._

"Walaaah!"

"Enggak, Ogiwara- _kun_. Dia nggak nabrak aku, kok. Kayaknya emang lagi atraksi aja tadi."

 _CKIIIT_ _―_ _GUBRAK!_

 _Yes, berhasil_. Kagami gitu aja terus sampai dia nyampe di belokan.

 **(Tips jatuh dari sepeda: Cepet bangun dan naik sepeda lagi. Kira-kira dua atau tiga meter, pura-pura jatuh. Bangun, naik, jatuh. Gitu terus diulang sampai nggak ada lagi yang ngelihat. Dengan demikian, orang-orang bakal nyangka kamu lagi atraksi minimal ngelucu, lah.)**

.

.

.

Murasakibara ngedumel. Kadang, jadi orang tinggi itu lebih banyak kemudratannya daripada kemaslahatannya. Apalagi, kalau dia malesnya bisa bikin bidadari surga salto di gurun sahara sampai kiamat.

Apalah, Murasakibara hanya suami-suami bego yang begonya bikin dia takut sama istri sendiri. Kayak kata pepatah, suami emang kepala keluarga, tapi istri itu lehernya. Jadi, kalau kepala mau gerak, harus ngikutin si leher. Iya, Murasakibara emang bego, kan? Dia nggak sadar kalau otak ada di kepala. Selama ini dia mikir kalau otaknya di dengkul.

Maka, dengan berat hati meninggalkan selingkuhan yang masih belum dilucuti bajunya― _as known as_ , cemilan, Murasakibara sekarang udah ada di atas tangga buat benerin antena. Istrinya tercinta lagi duduk manis di depan televisi sambil teriak-teriak, _'BELUUUM, DIKIT LAGI! AKKH, TADI UDAH MANTEP. ATSUUU~ IYA, ITU_ _―_ _ITUUU! AAAKHH! KOK DIGESER LAGI, SIH?'_

 _Please, deeeeh, mah. Nggak usah gitu amat bisa?_ Murasakibara yang mendadak lebay makin empet.

Tiba-tiba, Murasakibara agak meleng karena posisinya pas banget buat ngelihat warung janda montok nan bohai Amerika di sebelah rumahnya. _Ya ampun, itu maiubo limited edition rasa kolak jengkol dicampur semur pisang!_

Dan, berhubung otaknya yang di dengkul itu kepincut sama sosok si pedaga―eh, dagangannya, juga lututnya yang secara otomatis ngangkat sebelah, Murasakibara bener-bener hilang keseimbangan. Lalu―

 _BUAAAKH!_

"Atsuuu, kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Nggak mau ketahuan lagi ngilerin _calon selingkuhan_ baru, Murasakibara mengabaikan rasa sakit dan buru-buru bangkit. "CIAATT! CIIAAAT! HYAA!"

Si istri berponi alay cuma bisa cengo cantik ngelihatin suaminya yang seakan kerasukan iblis jahanam. "Kamu ngapain, Atsu?"

Berbekal jurus silat dasar yang pernah dia latih di kursus gulat setempat, Murasakibara mulai menendang angin tak karuan. "BERANI-BERANINYA KAMU MAU NGUASAIN RUMAHKU, MAKHLUK ASTRAL! JANGAN GANGGU AKU DAN ISTRIKU, SETAN KUCRUT! RASAKAN JURUS PENGHANCUR TULANG IGA!" Tangannya bergerak membelah udara, "CIAAAAT―!"

Himuro senyum malu-malu di depan pintu.

 **(Tips jatuh dari tangga: Pertama, abaikan rasa sakit. Kedua, cepat-cepat bangkit, kalau bisa badannya dilentingin biar makin meyakinkan. Ketiga, peragakan jurus-jurus bela diri yang kamu ketahui** **―** **apa aja, selama kelihatan lagi bertarung dengan makhluk halus tak kasat mata.)**

.

.

.

Malem minggu emang paling asik ngumpul di lapangan deket rumahnya. Tapi, hari ini lebih spesial dibandingin hari-hari yang lain, karena bakal ada konser dangdut dari artis biduan yang lagi naik daun. Apalagi, Aomine itu _fans_ beratnya Momoi Satsuki, si penyanyi goyang gergaji listrik yang bodinya aduhai sekali.

Aomine menggoyangkan pinggulnya heboh ke kiri ke kanan. Kepalanya ngangguk-ngangguk dan sesekali geleng-geleng―kayaknya dilema antara pengen joget ala anak _rocker_ atau anak dugem. Kakinya udah lompat-lompat di tempat. Lidahnya melet-melet. Badannya dorong sana dorong sini, ngericuhin penonton lain, bikin sawan aja. Pokoknya, nggak kalem banget.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang kayak pengen balas dendam dengan ngedorong Aomine sampai dia nyungsep. Hampir kepalanya keinjek. Aomine muterin badannya sampai di telentang. Di tengah kerumunan begini, susah buat bangun. Lagian, dia malu. Matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki pake kacamata yang udah ketawa antagonis. Kalau ada linggis, udah Aomine buka itu mata yang nutup terus.

Berusaha buat nuliin telinga dari desas-desus yang bikin kepercayaan diri Aomine makin turun drastis, dia mulai joget ngikutin irama, dengan posisi masih tiduran di atas tanah. Aomine masih semangat. Kayaknya emang bener-bener teler bajigur dan mabok bandrek dia tadi.

Selang setengah jam, meski kaki dan tangannya udah kram plus nyut-nyutan, konser belum berakhir. Mendadak, dia ngerasa ada yang nepuk tangannya yang lagi goyang ala gelombang. Aomine noleh ke samping, ada cowok berambut coklat lagi jongkok sambil megang _tape recorder_ dan di belakangnya ikutan jongkok cowok yang badannya keliatan gede berambut pirang bawa-bawa kamera. Muka si kameramen ngajak berantem, Aomine nahan tangannya buat nggak nyolokin obeng kembang ke hidung doi.

Aomine sebenernya udah pengen mati. Tapi, dia nggak akan nunjukin rasa malu semudah itu.

"M-mas, ma-maaf nih ganggu, ta-tapi pengen nanya, boleh?"

"Iya, _sok_ , nanya _mah_ nanya aja, _jang_ ," jawab Aomine yang aksennya udah mulai nyunda. Pinggulnya masih heboh menggeliat di atas tanah.

"Maaf kalau nyinggung, ta-tapi mas lagi ngapain?"

Tertohok. Aomine kicep sejenak.

"Gue... gue lagi berinovasi dan bereksplorasi bikin goyangan baru."

"Ma-maaf―hah?"

"Namanya goyang cacing kepanasan."

"Haaaaaah?"

 **(Tips jatuh pas konser dangdut: Nggak usah berdiri. Kalau lagi beruntung, kamu mungkin bisa ngintip bawahan si biduan. Pokoknya, nggak usah bangkit. Walau dalam posisi jatuh, kamu harus semangat bergoyang mengikuti irama.)**

.

.

.

Hidung Kise kembang kempis kayak balon bocor yang ditiupin terus. Dia natap ke bawah di mana namanya dielu-elukan oleh suara cempreng penuh napsu.

Iya, di bawah, karena Kise lagi di atas. Tepatnya, di atas pohon sambil nyenderin punggungnya. Terkadang, jadi ganteng itu capek. Belum lagi hampir penjuru komplek perumahannya itu kenal sama dia. Apalagi kalau cewek-cewek remaja labil kesetanan yang setiap ngejer-ngejer dia mulutnya ngeluarin busa mencurigakan nan aneh.

Kise capek lari-lari terus. Mau sembunyi di tong sampah, bau. Mau numpang di tetangganya, ditendang duluan gara-gara dia dikira ngebawa virus-virus rabies di belakang―dan kayaknya si tetangga alis tebal emang punya dendam pribadi sama dia. Alhasil, di sana lah Kise berada. Di atas pohon sambil tiduran.

"Kise- _kuuun_!"

"Kangmas, kamu di manaaaa?"

"Kise- _babyyyyy_!"

Yang dipanggil sedari tadi cuma mesem-mesem ganteng.

Sayang, karena posisi duduk tampannya emang nggak sesuai buat diaplikasiin di atas dahan pohon, maka jatuh lah Kise ke bawah dengan suara _GUBRAK_ yang cukup bikin cewek-cewek tadi noleh ke arahnya. Kise melotot horor.

"Ki-Kise- _kun_...?"

 _Nggak. Nggak boleh gini._

Sakitnya emang nggak seberapa (untung badannya kebal gara-gara sering dijadiin sasak tinju sama tetangganya), tapi malunya itu loh, lebih dari beberapa!

Pelan-pelan, Kise berusaha bangun dan duduk. Dia tiba-tiba menatap langit dengan wajah sendu. Hati para _fans_ nya mulai luluh dengan mata kuyu Kise. "Akhirnya, turun juga ke bumi. Aku bosen tinggal di khayangan."

Lalu, Kise langsung ngambil jurus kaki seribu.

 _Kasamatsu-saaaaaan, tolooooooong!_

 **(Tips jatuh dari pohon: Berdiri perlahan-lahan, pasang wajah inosen, lihat langit sebentar, lalu tersenyum manis dan katakan, "Akhirnya, turun juga ke bumi. Bosen deh tinggal di khayangan."** )

.

.

.

"Akashi- _kun_ , bisa jawab soal di papan tulis?"

Akashi ngelayangin ciuman basah ke gurunya yang manis dan mirip almarhum anjing chihuahua dia yang mati tahun lalu―padahal, Akashi sayang banget sama _ntu_ anjing dan dia namain Kou (katanya, meski badannya kecil tapi hatinya segede gaban, tabah aja gitu kalau stressnya kumat dan dia mulai ngegundulin bulu-bulu anjing itu).

"Apa, sih, _sensei_... kalau soal cetek gini sambil kayang merem ngedaki sampai puncak Jayawijaya juga saya bisa," sombongnya. Padahal niat awalnya supaya bisa bikin si guru imut kepincut. "Tapi kalau _sensei_ emang pengen banget saya berdiri di sana, di samping _sensei_ , mau gimana lagi," dia kedip genit―trik mencuri hati belahan jiwa yang dia pelajari dari banci yang suka mangkal deket rumahnya.

Lalu, Akashi jalan ke depan, nggak sadar sama seonggok kulit pisang di samping meja temen sekelasnya yang punya badan berotot mirip preman pasar Jum'at. Dan, tiba-tiba, Akashi sukses jatuh dengan bibir nyium lantai.

 _THEEDHAAAK! Padahal ciuman pertamaku hanya untuk Kouki-_ sensei _,_ batinnya agak melenceng.

 _SIIIING_ _―_

Suasana kelas mendadak kayak kuburan angker. Tapi, Akashi belum lelah OOC di sini. Maka, dengan wajah sedatar talenan dapur, Akashi bangkit dan berdiri. Langkahnya semakin tak gentar ke depan kelas.

"A-Akashi- _kun_...?" Furihata- _sensei_ bingung mau komentar apa. Pengen ketawa, tapi takut matanya dicolok gunting rumput.

Akashi, dengan wajah masih tanpa tahu malu, natap temen-temen sekelas sambil mengacungkan telunjuk ke atas, "Itu tadi adalah contoh dari gaya gravitasi bumi." Kemudian, dia mulai ngejawab soal biologi di papan tulis, ngegambar proses fertilisasi antara anjing chihuahua dan singa jantan. Padahal jelas-jelas pertanyaannya disuruh bikin skema peredaran darah kecil dan peredaran darah besar.

Kepalanya tadi ngebentur lantai terlalu keras.

 **(Tips jatuh di depan kelas: Bilang ke guru dan teman-teman sekelas kalau kamu sedang mencontohkan gaya gravitasi bumi.)**

.

.

.

Midorima jelas-jelas lagi bete. Mukanya udah kayak cucian yang dikucek, dikeringin, dan nggak disetrika. Ringsek.

Ah, kapan sih muka dia kelihatan nggak kalem?

Tapi, hari ini dia lagi kesel maksimal. Si kampret Takao bisa-bisanya ketiduran, sama sekali nggak inget kalau mereka ada janji kencan dari jam empat subuh depan makam pahlawan. Padahal Midorima udah mandi kembang melati dan susu kuda asli (dia semalem nyuri di kandang kuda punya Akashi) dari jam tiga biar Takao makin kesengsem.

Pokoknya, Midorima keki mampus. Dia berkali-kali nginjek tanah sambil ngedumel. Capek tahu dibiarin nunggu sampe jam delapan pagi. Si kutu kupret malah ketawa pas dia telepon tadi. Midorima kan kangeeen. _Ehem_.

Midorima berjalan agak mepet ke selokan buat menghindari jalan yang rusak. Entah kenapa makin hari jalanan kota Tokyo makin jelek saja. Apa karena truk pengangkut pasir yang semakin lama semakin membludak? Atau karena gosip LPG yang ditukar menjadi 5 kg? Salah siapa ini? Salah kaisar Jepang kah harga ayam di pasar melejit tajam? Terus, apa penyebab kasus pemerkosaan anak di bawah umur yang semakin merajalela? Midorima nggak tahu harus jawab gimana. _Mboh!_ Dia juga bingung mikirin apa.

Kemudian, dengan kuasa Tuhan dan penulis yang bikin fiksi laknat ini, Midorima nyemplung dengan sempurna ke dalem got.

Kebetulan, juragan nanas di seberang lagi nyapu halaman. Doi langsung jadi batu begitu ngelihat cuma warna hijau yang menyembul keluar, mirip eceng gondok di empang belakang rumahnya.

Baru aja dia berniat nyamperin manusia teratai itu, tapi tiba-tiba, Midorima sudah bangkit dengan wajah yang makin nggak enak dilihat.

" _Cih!_ Dasar kelakuan orang-orang di sini. Sekarang kan musim hujan, rawan banjir, pake buang sampah sembarangan lagi!" cerocosnya sambil ngubek-ngubek got dan ngumpulin sampah.

Si juragan ngelus-ngelus dagu yang nggak jenggotan sambil ngangguk-ngangguk dan berdecak kagum. _Anak muda jaman sekarang jarang yang peduli lingkungan begini_.

 **(Tips jatuh ke selokan: Pungutin semua sampah-sampah yang ada di sana sambil ngedumel panjang lebar dipadu dengan makian seakan kamu kesal sama penduduk yang suka buang sampah sembarangan. Kamu nggak akan dikira lagi apes, tapi orang sekitar bakal nganggep kalau kamu adalah anak muda yang peduli lingkungan.)**

.

.

.

Kuroko sekarang udah gede, bisa bantu-bantu mama Riko belanja ke pasar. Sambil nentengin keranjang anyaman, dia ngelirik daging ayam dan sapi yang dipublikasiin kayak serantai chiki di warung-warung.

Pas ngelihat sekarung pete di antara tukang durian dan jengkol, Kuroko ke sana. Nggak kebayang kan baunya itu gimana? Belum lagi kotoran ayang yang bertebaran di tanah berbecek. Iya, Kuroko juga nggak ngebayangin dan dia udah meleng di jalan.

 _Aku mau muntah_.

Suasana pasar yang udah berbau nano-nano ditambah aroma keringat pedagang-pedagang dan kuli angkut yang berseliweran bikin Kuroko mabok darat. Dia udah oleng kayak orang sakaw. Dan tiba-tiba―

 _BUKK!_

Kuroko nyungsep dengan posisi tengkurep.

Pasar yang tadi kayak lokasi tawuran antara pedagang ngotot dan pembeli pelit, mendadak sunyi. Kuroko mau nangis dalam hati. Nggak lama, berisik itu balik lagi. Kuroko udah nangis dalam hati.

Antara malu, pengen muntah, dan kesel nggak ada yang ngebantuin dia berdiri.

 _Udah gini aja sampai sepi. Orang-orang nggak ngelihat aku, kok_. _Kalau nanti malem mama nggak ngebukain pintu, jendela kamarku bisa dibobol dari luar._

 **(Tips jatuh di pasar: Udah, nggak usah bangkit lagi. Pura-pura pingsan aja. Tunggu sampai orang-orang datang dan memberikan P3K** **―** **Pertolongan Pertama Pada Kepura-Puraan. Jika, nggak ada yang nolongin, teruslah berbaring di situ. Nggak apa-apa, paling basah. Kalau udah tengah malam, pasar pasti udah sepi, dan gunakan waktu ini untuk segera pulang ke rumah.)**

.

.

.

Begitulah tips-tips sederhana yang bisa digunakan jika kalian nggak kuat nahan malu kalau jatuh di tengah keramaian.

Nantikan tips-tips sinting lain tetap di sini.

Akhir kata, saya masokis alay, undur diri.

 _BAI_.

Salam gesrek.

.

.

.

おわり。

 **(A/N: Pliss. Saya nggak tahu kenapa bikin beginian. Pas baca pesan di grup BBM, tiba-tiba kepikiran anak-anak Kurobas.**

 **-nju)**


End file.
